


Foreign

by Kobaso



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Kaiba Seto-centric, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso
Summary: Kaiba's feelings on love among other things.





	Foreign

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I had a sudden idea for Kaiba-centric fic so here it is. A short one-shot to share about my headcanons on Kaiba, I guess?

* * *

His private life was a recurring subject of gossips. Kaiba couldn't care less about articles going on about his love life and his _most eligible bachelor in Japan_ status. 

When Mokuba started to have a love life on his own, Kaiba was caught off guard. Older siblings are supposed to advise about all of this, _right_? But Kaiba couldn't as he didn't know a thing about love, romantic relationships, or even sexuality. 

Mokuba had his teenagehood to think about his feelings. Kaiba couldn't bother with that at his age. Not under their late stepfather's education, not even as a CEO of a multinational company. He didn't have time for mundane thoughts like this — he still doesn't. Mokuba went on his life with several partners, plenty of friends. Mokuba asked him a ton of times if he wasn't feeling lonely, sometimes. Kaiba gave a negative reply. 

One day, an inappropriate — to Kaiba — article was published by one of those trashy tabloids. It was just thousands of empty words on how Kaiba must be gay for not having a relationship yet. He didn't even bother to reply. The gutter press doesn't deserve any of his time. 

But he started to think about love, sex, and other things. Who was he attracted to? Men? Women? All? Any? He had no clue. Mokuba taunted him like "You must love Atem _very much_ to travel to the afterlife to duel him." He didn't love him, or at least not romantically, or so he thinks. Atem was his greatest rival, _that's it_ . Kaiba only wanted to duel him one last time. _That was it._

Kaiba started to look at people around him, including Yugi and his friends. He didn't feel much when looking at Anzu, as he expected. No butterflies in his stomach. Anzu wasn't someone he cared about in the first place. The more he looked at them, the less he could deny that some among the Yugi's squad wasn't that bad looking. Yugi was cute in his way. Jonouchi wasn't that bad either. _Even Otogi, Bakura..._

Still, Kaiba isn't attracted to any of them? _Right?_

Love was confusing him. Greatly. It was nothing pragmatic. Love is merely based on luck. Love wasn't to be fully understood. That was more than enough to give Kaiba another kind of anxiety. 

Are you in love with someone? Are you attracted to someone? 

Kaiba couldn't say he didn't have the answers to those tricky questions. He couldn't admit that love and attraction were _foreign_ feelings to him. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And done!
> 
> Ok, it was mainly full of Kaiba headcanons but I did project some of my feelings on love and all. A little.


End file.
